In most garment treatment devices, the operating parameters are manually set by the user depending on the garment being treated. For instance, the temperature of an iron is manually set by the user by adjusting the thermostat dial. Manual adjustment of the operating parameter often results in unsuitable parameters being set as the user may be unaware or may have forgotten the optimal parameter to be set for each fabric type.
Further, the user has to remember to look up the recommended ironing setting for each fabric type and to adjust the thermostat dial to the recommended ironing setting. This is a hassle for the user.